


happy birthday jisung pWaRk

by straykidsrdorks



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: AAAHHH YOU'RE 17, Birthday, Cute, Fluff, HAPPY JISUNG DAY, M/M, Park Jisung (NCT)-centric, everyone loves jisung, happy birthday jisung, i had to make it gay, it comes with being gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-05
Updated: 2019-02-05
Packaged: 2019-10-22 21:48:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17670725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/straykidsrdorks/pseuds/straykidsrdorks
Summary: Just a little fic for Jisung's birthday, my baby!





	happy birthday jisung pWaRk

**Author's Note:**

> Teeechnically it's like 1am in Korea so it's no longer Jisung's birthday but it's still the 5th in england so we're gonna go with it and no one will ever know...

Jisung had woken up on his birthday to the entire of NCT dream plus mark (who had stayed over with Donghyuck) bursting into his room, screaming and shouting and proceeding to jump on his bed and on him.

Jisung turned over, groaning, and put his pillow over his head, trying to drown the sound of his crazy friends. It didn’t work for long though as Jeno and Renjun had hold of his arms while Donghyuck and Chenle had his legs and soon enough he had been fully pulled off his bed and onto the floor with his six band mates looking over his. 

He sat up, trying to gain his balance in his tired state but he was soon dragged out of the room, barely being able to grab a hoodie and throw it on. Chenle had grabbed his hand and pulled him into the living room where there were 6 presents all laid out on the coffee table, as well as some coffee to keep the boys energised and whatever time it was, Jisung looked over to the clock where he saw it was 8, not the worst but certainly not the best.

They had been lucky enough that ALL of NCT were having a day off, and it just so happened to land on his birthday (Jisung suspected it may have had something to do with dream, but he wasn’t complaining).

“The others are coming over for a big birthday lunch here at 12 and then we are going out for dinner at your favourite restaurant at 6” Mark told him and Jisung couldn’t stop the smile that was blooming on his face, he loved his member so much.

He didn’t have much time to think about it however as Jaemin shoved a present into his hand, 

“Open mine first”

“Okay, okay, I will I promise”

Jaemin let out a triumphant laugh as Jisung carefully opened the wrapping paper, inside was a phone case, on the back was a photo of Jisung and Jaemin from a few years ago,

Jisung moved over to thank Jaemin and when he was sat back in his seat he was shoved another gift and then another and another till they were all gone.

In the end he had gotten:

A notebook with Jisung’s name on it from Renjun,  
A mug with a collage of photos of Jisung with everyone from Jeno,  
3 packets of polaroid film that Jisung had been after for ages since he used it all up from Mark  
A box of odd socks because Jisung is always losing his socks from Donghyuck,

And finally, Chenle, Jisung had been kind of exited to see what his boyfriend had gotten him,

Chenle passed him the gift, inside the small bag was a smaller box. Jisung carefully opened the box, inside was a locket. The back of the locket had an engraving ‘I will always love you – Chenle’ and inside was one of the photos the took in a photobooth on their first date. 

Jisung felt tear well up in his eyes as he hugged his boyfriend, he pulled away and placed a light kiss of Chenle’s lips,

“Thank you, I love you”

“I love you too”

The other stayed quiet as Chenle put the necklace round Jisung’s neck.

It was mark who interrupted the silence,

“Jisung, what do you want for breakfast”, he thought about it for a minute before deciding on “pancakes!”

The day went quite quickly, the other 14 members all crowded into the NCT dream dorm which was a squeeze but they made it work, Jisung had received more gifts from the other members including a very large card (it really was massive) with a massive collage of (probably every) photo with Jisung in it, whether it be a group photo from promotions or a selfie someone had taken of the two of them. That had brought the tears back to Jisung’s eyes. 

Jisung didn’t really care about getting gifts, he enjoyed getting gifts for other people because he loved the look of their eyes lighting up with excitement, even though Jisung had said he didn’t want anything for his birthday, his words where defiantly ignored and he got presents form everyone, whether from individuals or group presents.

They went out to dinner at 6 and he couldn’t have been happier, they had rented out a private room in a very fancy restaurant that had some of the best samgyeopsal Jisung had ever had, they had gone there once after a tour and it had quickly become Jisung’s favourite restaurant.

It wasn’t till he was back in the dorm, everyone was going to bed and Chenle was staying at the dorm for the week (an extra treat for Jisung). He climbed into bed and was soon followed by Chenle, the older climbing in next to Jisung.

Jisung pressed a short kiss to Chenle’s lips, and whispered goodnight as he turned around and Chenle cuddled up to him, placing a light kiss on Jisung’s neck.

“I’ve been meaning to ask” Jisung said, barely above a whisper,

“what?”

“How come we managed to get the day off today”  
“Let’s just say that SM is very grateful for his 2 new dance studios that start production in a month”

Jisung laughed at that and turned around in Chenle’s arms, 

“I love you”

“I love you too”


End file.
